kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles (Grand Prix Story 2)
Vehicles are the most vital piece in a race, along with your staff. Vehicles have many factors that must be balanced to perform properly on a given track. An important part in creating a good vehicle is having a good team build it, as well as upgrading the vehicle and it's parts. After you unlock a vehicle or drive, you must first research it before you can use it, which uses Research Points. The amount of research varies between vehicles. Research is also required when unlocking parts. After a vehicle races, it will need to be repaired. You can still train while it's being repaired, so get ready for the next race. Building and developing a Vehicle Development requires IQ, Designing requires Tech. The higher these stats are, the better your vehicle will be. Design is a solo job, development is a team effort. Your designer can have fatigue, if you use them too much they will underperform when designing. When building a vehicle, it is important having a good team build it, as the experience of the team will ultimately decided on the stats of the vehicle, with a bad team possibly making the stats under the specification. Auras can also boost the effectiveness of the team. The costs of the selected drives vary with each model. Leveling Leveling the car is done by applying items to it. It wil give better stats, but also drastically increase the fuel economy. Some items are specifically for the car, and will give a higher XP amount than a regular item. There is also a chance of getting bonus XP. Tuning Tuning is unlocked at rank here and is another way to improve the vehicle. You can upgrade the durability, speed, acceleration and handling, each for 10 points, for a total of 10 levels each. Research and RP increases with every level. Grade A third way for improving a vehicle is by grade. The maximum grade of a vehicle is IV and is unlocked at rank here. Upgrading the grade is achieved by researching the respective technology for each type of vehicle and will increase stats, all the while lowering the level of the vehicle, making it much more efficient. In addition to RP's, you will also need a sacrificial vehicle of the same type. I.e. a sedan for a sedan. The grade and level of the sacrificial vehicle do not matter. Improving the grade will only apply to that vehicle. It will not change the grade of others of the same type in your garage. It does however survive the dismantling and rebuilding of the kit. Selling / Dismantling After you no longer want a vehicle or need room for another, you have 2 options: selling or dismantling your vehicle. Selling a vehicle gives you a set amount of money based on a percentage of how much the vehicle and attached parts cost. Dismantling, however, takes into account the complexity of the vehicle, as well as how much you've use the vehicle, and will give you Research Points. Dismantling a vehicle is often the recommended choice unless you are very short on cash, as Research Points are vital in researching and upgrading. It will always take 2 hours, but you have a chance that Dr. Mochipon will assist you for an instant finish. If you are dismantling 2 vehicles, he will only help with one. Drives Image size is 40px - Reference For Image Placeholder (drives are upside down) Vehicle List Legend *'Dur' - Durability : It goes down over the course of the race. After it hits zero, the vehicle breaks (is destroyed permanently). As long as the vehicle does not break, it gets repaired after the race by your crew. You may forfeit a race to save your vehicle. *'Spd' - Speed : How fast a vehicle can potentially go. *'Acc' - Acceleration : How quickly a vehicle can get to max speed. *'Hndl' - Handle : How easy the vehicle is to control (how often it crashes or goes of the road). *'Ability '- Ability : The car special ability. *'Exp' - Expansion : How many parts may be installed *'On-Rd' - On Road : How well your vehicle performs on "On Road" tracks. *'Off-Rd' - Off Road : How well your vehicle performs on "Off Road" tracks. *'Wet-Rd' - Wet Road: How well your vehicle performs on "Wet Road" tracks. *'Icy Rd' - Icy Road : How well your vehicle performs on "Icy Road" tracks. (Car translations and specs may be inacurate/replaced with TBA;to be added) GT Cars Sports Cars Racing Cars Rally Cars Limited Time Cars Vehicle Abilities Each Vehicle has a special ability that will aid the car, the race or the player in some way.